flamintalesfandomcom-20200213-history
Master Souls Revived: Part 12, What’s This?
When we last saw our heroes, they were starting to plan a mission on behalf of The Halloween Man when Shadow, the edgy hedgehog, suddenly teleported to them to engage in battle. Upon being overpowered and realizing he had been tricked by Stan, he decided to join their team. “We shall save the Halloween Man,” declared Tristan. “Right!” agreed Raidra. “Do you think the cultists have captured the Halloween Man?” Jack spoke up. “I wasn’t notified of that.” “So you joined them?” asked Tristan. “Yes.” “But why?” asked Raidra. “To steal the poison.” “Ah, that makes sense.” “That was before I met you all.” “I know. It seems you’ve gotten a bad habit of stealing poisons.” Tristan told them, “Well, there’s no time to lose. Let’s find him.” Gtd announced, “He’s at his farm.” “Right!” responded Raidra. “Jack, we’ll need your expertise.” “Sure.” Gtd teleported the team to the farm. “Are there traps?” Raidra asked. “No,” Tristan replied. “That’s good.” Jack checked anyway, saying, “You can’t be too careful.” Raidra replied, “True, but I think it’s more than that.” “Hmm?” “I think you’re a little afraid.” Jack seemed startled and upset by the allegation. “Me!? Afraid!?” he asked angrily. “It’s okay if you are,” she replied reassuringly. Shadow announced, “I’m going in first, scaredy cats.” He entered the barn. Jack glared and muttered, “Schmuck,” under his breath. Tristan followed. Referring to Shadow, Raidra noted, “He just needs some time.” She entered after Jack. The team began to investigate. Raidra asked, “Should I use a cube to light the room?” “No,” Tristan told her. “Okay.” “We must stay vigilant.” “I’m already keeping my eyes open,” stated Jack. However, it turned out that the Halloween Man had spotted Shadow. He angrily yelled, “GET OUT OF MY BARN!” Speaking calmly and sympathetically, Raidra told him, “We’re here to help you. Quiet down. I had a dream that Stan was keeping you prisoner.” “YOU WERE SPYING ON ME THEN!” “We were spying so we could see how you were doing.” “Maybe I should talk to him,” offered Jack. The Halloween Man loaded his shotgun. Shadow backed off. Jack responded, “Never mind! Gtd!” “Get that down,” Tristan instructed the Halloween Man. Raidra added, “Look, you don’t want to do this.” “Why not?” asked Halloween Man. “We’re not with the cult.” “Except me,” Jack corrected her. “Except for him, and he only joined to steal from them!” Halloween Man seemed perplexed. “What cult!?” “Wait, what? You don’t know?” Tristan took advantage of Halloween Man’s confusion, erasing the gun. A stunned HM asked, “How did you do that!?” Raidra piped up, gently pointing out, “See? If we wanted to hurt you, we would have done it already.” Tristan explained, “I created you. That’s how I can control your surroundings.” “What… Why… Why did…” “It is time for you to be freed.” “Should I do the honors?” asked Gtd. “Sure.” “Freed?” asked HM with a note of hope in his voice. “I can be free now?” “You were supposed to be freed when you killed the children.” “The children…” HM began to cry. “I-I hated to do it, but I… You understand, right?” “Yes.” Gtd began his attempt to cut HM’s ties with Stan. However, HM called out, “Wait a minute! There’s an officer who got cursed too. Can you… free him too?” Gtd didn’t answer because he was surprised at the result of his attempt. “I can’t do it.” He looked at Tristan. “I can’t free The Halloween Man.” “Why not” asked Tristan. Raidra likewise asked, “What!? Why not?” Gtd replied, “He has to accomplish something else.” “Anything!” cried HM. Jack sympathetically asked, “You really are a sad one after all, aren’t you?” Gtd had a realization. “Wait, I know. He has to join us.” Hm asked, “Then my curse can be lifted? And the officer too?” “Which officer?” “The police were investigating my case,” HM explained sadly. Gtd reflected and then realized what HM was referring to. “Only one was cursed, and now the curse has been lifted. He’s in a better place.” “It was? I knew he got possessed by the lantern, but not that he had been cured.” “Yes, another officer smashed the lantern,” explained Tristan. “I’m glad he was freed.” Gtd explained, “I could free you… but you might end up like Mr. Jack of the Lantern.” “Okay, then, I’ll help you instead. Anything is better than feeling compelled to kill children. Tell me what to do. I’ll help you, like you say.” Tristan explained, “Well, you gotta kill some creepypastas with us.” “That should be easy for me. After all, I’ve killed before.” “Same here,” said Jack. “But have you ever killed demons?” asked Gtd. HM replied, “No, but I have a grudge against them, so I’m willing to try.” Jack looked at Gtd. “Gtd, I have a question.” “Yes?” responded Gtd. “I know it’s going to seem that I’m stuck in old habits, but is there anything that acts as poison to demons? Other than holy water?” “Maybe salt, I don’t know.” “Oh, yeah, I’ve heard about that,” Raidra responded. “Silver and iron might be effective too. The metal would have to be purified, though.” “I didn’t know that,” Tristan replied. “It’s something I read about long ago, when I was studying under The Endurance.” Jack looked away awkwardly at the mention of The Endurance. Tristan replied, “Oh. Well, good to know.” Gtd looked to one side. “Someone else is watching!” “Think it’s a cultist?” asked Raidra. “What is this cult you mentioned?” questioned HM. “They’re shadow people with white eyes,” Tristan explained. Shadow began to ask, “How do we kill these…” “WATER!” Tristan called, interrupting him. The shadow figure Gtd had detected jumped on Shadow. Raidra took out bottles of holy water and squirted some water on the shadow figure. “Tristan, can you give us silver armor?” Before he could answer, the shadow figure started to vanish without making any noise. “Did that kill it?” asked Raidra. “I don’t know.” “It’s gone, though, right?” Everyone attempted to exit. However, they were surrounded by more shadow figures. Raidra sighed wearily and quickly passed around bottles of holy water. Everyone threw them. “You don’t scare us!” proclaimed Jack. However, the water had no effect. “OH, COME ON!” exclaimed Tristan. “Great, they’ve been weather-proofed!” Raidra sighed in aggravation. The shadow figures walked toward them. Raidra threw light cubes while Gtd protected them with a holy shield. The shadow figures vanished. Raidra noted, “Well, they weren’t keen on something we did… Maybe the energy bothered them? I had my light cubes and Gtd had his holy shield.” “It was the holy shield,” answered Gtd. “That makes sense.” HM remarked, “I never saw these before.” Raidra turned to HM. “How did Stan keep you here?” “Well, he stole my soul and made me into a walking rotten corpse.” “Oh. Well, that’d do it…” Jack proclaimed, “I still think Stan was using the cultists as guards, though. Just in case someone tried to rescue him, like us.” “Uhm, these weren’t from the cult,” explained Tristan. “Oh, great…” Raidra looked at Jack in mild confusion. “Wait, you didn’t know?” “I thought they had learned some new tricks! They change their looks sometimes.” “Uhm, I don’t think so,” noted Tristan. “Well, if it isn’t the cultists, who is it?” “Demons.” “Yes,” Gtd confirmed. Jack responded, “Well, I feel stupid now… I’m glad I asked about the demon poison, though.” “Yeah,” agreed Tristan. Shadow said, “I should have used my chaos control attack.” Raidra asked, “Tristan, can you make us silver-coated armor?” “That will take a day. Tomorrow they’ll be ready.” “Okay. It’s better to take your time and do it right rather than rush it and have something go wrong.” She turned to Shadow. “That gem can attack demons?” Shadow shrugged. “Haven’t tried it on demons.” “I’d say it’s worth a try using the chaos power to attack demons.” “I’ll use it next time.” Everyone got teleported to the castle. Jack offered, “I have iron shackles from… um… past stuff. You can purify the iron and use it for bullets.” Thinking about the comment Shadow made earlier, Tristan noted, “You were the scaredy cat, Shadow!” “Shut it!” barked Shadow. As Jack smirked at Shadow, HM announced, “I’ll do what I can.” Tristan announced, “Okay, it’s time to rest. We’ll continue tomorrow.” Previous- Master Souls Revived: Part 11, Shadow Force Next- Master Souls Revived: Part 13, So Emotional Category:Raidra Category:Master Souls